Stolen Kisses
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: A series of RyoSaku one-shots pertaining to how Ryoma and Sakuno got kisses. //Special Chapter: "New Year Dream" Sakuno sees her bad new year dream? Or is it a good one? Let's just say I love you all that's why there's 15 chapters.
1. Wishes

Chapter I: Wishes

The sky had been painted dark blue. Billions of stars had scattered at the wide sky, each emitting its own little light. The moon shone at two people creating a wonderful silhouette.

One was a girl, staring with amazement at the sight before her.

While the other sat beside her, with his eyes closed.

"Ryoma-kun. There's a shooting star." She said with a great amount of amusement.

"Hn." Ryoma fixed his cap and looked up.

"Let's make a wish." Sakuno said, closing her eyes an putting her hands together.

After a few moments of deafening silence, Ryoma spoke up.

"What did you wish for?"

He received no reply. He looked at his side.

Sakuno's head made its way to his shoulder. She had fell on a deep slumber.

Of course, Ryoma will not let this opportunity to slip away.

He placed his lips over hers.

"_I wish to get a kiss from Ryoma-kun…"_

And so, her wish came true.

* * *

Author's notes: yay! I just wanted to try one. And I've thought of a lot of one-shots, so I decided to just compile them in one story.

I know this is pretty short. Don't worry, some will be long and some will be short. Please review. Thanks a lot!


	2. Homework

Chapter II: Homework

"Ryoma-kun… You didn't have to acc—"

"We're here." He said pointing at the label that read Library.

"Aa… H-hai!" Sakuno quickly followed Ryoma.

"Anou konichiwa. How long can we use the library?" Sakuno asked the librarian politely.

"Gomen Ryuzaki-san. But we are about to close." The librarian replied.

Sakuno frowned and was about to leave, but was startled by Ryoma's sudden action. "May we use it for half an hour?" Ryoma interrupted.

"Well… I guess I'll have to reconsider." The librarian said making Sakuno's face lighten up.

"Arigatou." The word escaped her mouth as she bowed.

"You should thank Echizen-san. I'll lock the door, just pull it okay?" the librarian left receiving a nod from the two.

"_The benefits of a library helper…"_ Ryoma thought.

They took a seat facing each other.

"Arigatou for accompanying me Ryoma-kun."

"It's fine. Why are we here?"

"Uhmm… well… English homework."

"Hn." He smirked for he had done his. The teacher was explaining, and he just did his with no sweat.

Sakuno needed the aid of the dictionary to do hers. Like any other student, Sakuno wasn't really good with English. It isn't really the typical subject for her. For a while, everything went smoothly but one item made her eyebrows meet at the middle.

"_Mou… I can't understand. I've used quite a number of books. What'll I do?"_ she tried to look around to hunch up an idea, and what caught her eye is Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun!" she said with delight showing on her features while Ryoma gave her a quizzical look.

"Anou… do you know what to do on this item?" she used the head of her pen to point it out. Ryoma nodded.

"W-would you teach me how?" Sakuno asked somehow embarrassed with the favor.

"For a condition." He said.

"Uhm… nani? Ponta?"

"Iie?"

"Nani?"

"A. Kiss. From. Ryu. Za. Ki." He said with emphasis on each syllable.

"E-eh?" Sakuno backed away, her whole face flushed. But before she can, Ryoma placed his fingers on her chin making her face him. Slowly, he inched closer until, she felt his warm breath. But the warm feeling went to her ear.

"Mada mada dane Ryuzaki. " he whispered, sending shivers to Sakuno.

"Aa.. I-I'll go to the restroom." She excused herself while Ryoma just watched her retreating figure.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and pounding heart beats, Sakuno was able to compose herself and went back to the library.

With all the courage she had, she entered only to be welcomed by Ryoma's sleeping figure.

She took the seat next to him and gave him a stare.

"_Ryoma-kun's… so kawaii when asleep and gorgeous when a—"_ she blushed throwing away her thoughts.

She opened her notebook for distraction and to continue her work. But to her surprise, her whole homework's finished, and that handwriting's never hers. It made her smile.

Subconsciously, she gave Ryoma a peck on the lips and whispered her gratitude. But realization hit her and quickly produced shades of pink on her cheeks.

Ryoma's eyes opened.

"Anou… l-let's go." Sakuno said averting her eyes from his.

Being a boyfriend, Ryoma walked Sakuno home.

"Arigatou for today." She bowed and entered.

"Chotto. You never gave me the chance to return the kiss." He said pulling her to a simple kiss. Too simple that they didn't even lean on each other. It's just a simple contact between their lips.

"Your welcome." He said leaving.

* * *

Author's notes: Please review on this second one-shot. and I know, if you've read the sequel to my story "Tutor" which is "Obstacles", this is a part of chapter 1. haha. well my friends, said it'd be good for a one-shot. so there you have it. ^^

Arigatou to:

nicklaus mak wei xuan, midnight blue08, SamRaine, AquaJet, Carlalalita, and a can of ponta.


	3. Attention

Chapter III: Attention

It was yet another day at Seishun Gakuen.

Sounds of tennis balls being hit, rackets being swung, and laps being ran are all over the courts.

Despite the noise of the surroundings, bookworm Sakuno Ryuzaki sat under a tree, focusing on the reading material on her hands.

On the other hand, Ryoma's at the middle of a practice match.

"Saku-chan, aren't you going to cheer for Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka who stayed behind the fence, said to her best friend.

But then it seems, the book caught all of Sakuno's focus.

"Saku-chan?" she repeated, still receiving no reply.

"Saku-chan!" she screeched.

"H-hai!" Sakuno subconsciously stood and dropped her book.

"I was asking you if you will cheer for Ryoma-sama."

"Eh? Isn't his practice match 30 minutes from now?"

Tomoka rolled her eyes. Sakuno, her bestfriend can just be innocent at times. _Too_ innocent. "I give up Saku-chan…" she said leaving our _innocent _little girl dumbfounded.

"Eh?" she tilted her head.

"Game set, Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma ended his match, of course, bringing the bacon. Yet he didn't miss the little conversation of the two.

After doing some tasks, Ryoma made his way to a tree.

He leaned on the trunk not asking permission on the girl underneath it.

He stayed put for a while, yet nothing happened. It's like he didn't even exist. Or like, there's some kind of boundary between the two of them.

Echizen Ryoma finally snapped. He needs to do something.

"What are you reading?" he simply asked. But then Sakuno didn't budge.

"What are you reading?" he repeated, louder than his previous one.

"E-eh? R-ryoma-kun? How long have you been here?" she asked mildly surprised.

"Quite some time now."

"Gomenasai."

"No need for that."

"Hai."

Sakuno then went back to reading. Alright, he's really irritated.

He sat properly then placed his right hand on her left shoulder, making her face him,

He pressed his lips on her forehead, making Sakuno blush and speechless.

"Stop reading books." Ryoma said. More like ordered.

"Demo… doushite?" Sakuno forgot all about the kiss he gave her, hearing his previous statement.

Ryoma was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Jealousy!" Momo and Eiji came barging in the two freshmen, not for the first time.

"I'm not jealous."

* * *

Author's notes: OOC? haha. oh yeah if you're wondering why I can update this fast, why cant I update the others as quick as this? well the answer is that its easy to create one-shots than multi-chaptered ones.

Oh yeah, this is the sequel to my one-shot "Ryoma Hates Books"

I give my thanks to:

natsu-chan022, nicklaus mak wei xuan, TezukaxFuji lover, AquaJet, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo and Otakugal.


	4. Childhood Lies

Chapter IV: Childhood Lies

12-year old, Sakuno Ryuzaki was sleeping under an orange tree, as a dream fled to her. A dream stating some happenings ago.

_A little boy with white cap, dressed in a red shirt and a blue jumper, made his way to his favorite spot._

_It's his tree. A tree full of oranges._

_Dragging his wooden racket, he saw a girl with long hair kept in braids. She wore a dress, and a ribbon colored white to keep her hair on place. She was sleeping under his tree._

_He moved closer to her sleeping figure, finding himself kneeling and dropping his racket._

_Ryoma poked the girl's cheek. "Oi."_

_The girl's eyes twitched then slowly opened, revealing its chocolate color. "Ohayou gozaimasu…" she said innocently with her soft voice while rubbing her eyes with a yawn._

_A tinge of pink formed on Ryoma's cheeks and ears."You're sleeping under my tree." He managed to say._

_Sakuno looked up at the branches of the tree, innocence still present._

_She stood and bowed. "Gomenasai."_

"_You don't have to apologize."_

"_Arigatou." She smiled. "What's your name? I'm Sakuno."_

"_Ryoma." He simply stated._

"_Nice to meet you Ryo-chan."_

"_It's –kun."_

"_Eh? Isn't it supposed to be –chan?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Oh."_

_Ryoma faced Sakuno with his left cheek._

"_Doushite?" Sakuno tilted her head sideways._

"_Oyaji says that when I have a girlfriend, I should get a kiss. He also says that girls that are your friends are called girlfriends."_

"_Who's Oyaji?"_

"_Someone not important."_

"_Oh okay." Sakuno smiled then kissed Ryoma's cheek. That was how the prince and the twin-braided girl met._

12-year old Echizen Ryoma, in his Seigaku tennis jersey, and his red racket on handm, was on his way to his favorite tree. A tree full of oranges.

Under it, a girl with long auburn hair in braids was on a slumber.

"Ne." Ryoma poked Sakuno's cheek. Her eyes slowly opened only to be met by his gaze.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun?" she woke up with a light blush on her face.

Ryoma faced her with his left cheek.

"Eh?"

"Oyaji says that when I have a girlfriend. I should get a kiss."

"Ryoma-kun… you told me that, there's this old man who lied to you about that. And, you didn't even tell me who is this _Oyaji-person._"

"I told you, he's someone not important."

Nonetheless, Sakuno smiled then kissed Ryoma's cheek.

* * *

Author's notes: omg! this is my fourth one-shot! ^^ and to tell you the truth, of all the one-shots, this has got to be my favorite. just check out its innocence. heehee. I was inspired by a photo. I think most of you have seen it. the photo where sakuno has white ribbons for her hair, then she's wearing a dress. then ryoma's kneeling next to her. the background are orange fruits. unfortunately, I dont have a link. gomen

my thanks to:

oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, natsu-chan02, TezukaxFuji lover, Chrichri, and Otakugal.


	5. Gay

Chapter V: "Gay"

The girl of auburn hair kept in twin braids was on her seat as she overheard a conversation between two of her classmates.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"It's great to have a gay best friend right?"

"Well yeah I guess so. It's quite fun to hang out with gays."

"Cool. I want one too."

"Hehe."

Sakuno's eyebrow twitched. Never had she thought about gays or how fun they can be. She was always surrounded by boys, because of her grandmother's team, the Seishun Gakuen's boy's tennis team.

And also to mention, her bestfriend Echizen Ryoma, is a guy. And in fact and certainly, is straight.

Bestfriends?

Sakuno and Ryoma weren't really similar. They were more of the opposites.

Yes both of them were passive. But then passive in their own way. One's too timid to start a conversation. While the other's just not really into conversations.

One cared almost to everyone. While the other neglected everyone.

Well, why would the two of them be best friends?

Simply put, he didn't find her annoying like some other fan girl and she found him an independent that can stand for himself.

They aren't the kind of bestfriends who shared secrets and are open to each other. They're just comfortable with each other. That's all.

But behind all these, they had their secret and hidden admiration for each other.

"Anou… s-sorry to interrupt, demo is it really fun to be with a gay?" Sakuno asked her two classmates that blinked.

"Yeah. It's fun. Cause gay people can do random stuff. It's pretty hard to explain, but then I tell you it's really fun."

"Really?"

"Yep! Certainly for sure!"

Her classmates seem so confident about it.

It never crossed Sakuno's mind. Having a gay as a best friend I mean. But now it just did.

'_I've gotta find Ryoma-kun_.'

~O~

Ryoma – the-Sakuno-must-find-, together with Sakuno took their spot on the rooftop enjoying the movement of the clouds and the gusting of the wind.

Ryoma being Ryoma, is taking a sip of his forever present Ponta.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called her bestfriend receiving a 'Hn' from him.

"Anou… Will you please be a gay?"

Sakuno's question made Ryoma choke on his Ponta.

"*cough*" Sakuno patted Ryoma's back.

When he was finally conditioned, the lass brought up the topic once again.

"Would you please be a gay?"

"*ehem* What exactly are you saying?" he managed to ask.

"Well, I heard from our classmates that it's great to have a gay bestfriend." She simply stated.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, cause they said it was great."

Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes while Sakuno continued to beg him to be a gay.

"Don't be gullible. You shouldn't believe everything that others say to you." He said, continuing with his unfinished business with his Ponta.

"But—"

"Iie." He replied straightly and sharply.

"Please?"

"Iie."

"You'll be a gay." She said like she's some kind of magician.

"Whatever you do or say, nothing will happen.a"

"You'll turn into a gay."

There's no need to reply. This was it.

He placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Sakuno's face turned beet red.

After a few more seconds, Ryoma pulled back and faced her with a smirk.

"And you were saying?"

* * *

Author's Notes: okay I know that this was weird. well the first part was real experience. I just heard two of my classmates bragging about how fun it is to be with gay people. even my mother says that. then this fanfic was born haha. I will never let anyone say that Ryoma is gay! XD

my gratitude to the ff:

midnight blue08, natsu-chan022, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, TezukaxFuji lover, ChriChri, KatrinaKaiba, Otakugal, A midsummer night's dream, windyelephant, a can of ponta


	6. Hair

Chapter VI: Hair

Sakuno, in her tennis outfit, hit the neon ball with her pink racket to the wall. She was having a rally with the wall.

Improvement has gone to her. Her knees aren't too stretched anymore, nor did she have wobbly hips. She has followed Ryoma's advices, except for her hair.

Even though it was the prodigy that pointed it out, she really never believed that her hair was a hindrance. She'd like to keep her hair, the way it is. Especially in terms of length.

She hit the ball back to the wall, and bouncing back, she caught it with her free hand. She smiled.

"It's fine." Ryoma appeared right behind her.

"Ryoma-kun…" she wasn't freaking out anymore. In fact, Ryoma has been doing that quite often.

"Although, your hair's still too long." He said taking a hold on one of her braids.

She expected those words to come from him. Ever since starting playing tennis, that's one of Ryoma's comments about her.

"Anou… "she started but was cut off by Ryoma pulling her hair.

Soon, their lips met, as her eyes widened.

A smirk made its way to Ryoma's lips.

"… too long… yet convenient." He said leaving a blushing Sakuno glued to the spot.

* * *

**Author's notes:** okay I am totally aware of the fact that this one is really really short. Gomen. All of these one-shots just really pop out of my mind. I was inspired by another photo. It was a photo of Ryoma and Sakuno, both of them are wearing their seigaku uniform, not tennis outfits. Then Ryoma pulled Sakuno's hair and was about to kiss her. There.

I also noticed that a lot of you liked my previous one-shot (Gay) hehe. Glad you liked it. It was the most enjoyable to write hehe.

Gratitude to:

AquaJet, a can of ponta, xxanimeloverforever18xx, midnight blue08, '-'FreedomFairy'-', Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Otakugal, Be-ya, luna-moongoddess, sapphireraccoongal, natsu-chan022

I hope to hear more from you! Please review! *bows*


	7. Accident

Chapter VII: Accident

disclaimer: the idea for this one-shot came from a doujinshi. and I based the whole story from it. but then I did edit, add and change other parts. I dont own that doujinshi

Dismissal came and so everyone went home.

The three regulars, composed of Eiji, Momo and Ryoma, are on their way home as well.

The red-head and peach-head were having a conversation. Well, for the two, Ryoma was included, but it's just that, the lad didn't care about whatever they were talking about.

"Momo's right nyaa!" Eiji said to Ryoma who was now sipping on his Ponta.

"With what?" Ryoma asked completely clueless about his sempais.

"She's cute." Momo soon followed.

"Who is?"

~O~

Sakuno was on a search of two of her sempais and one first year. Looks like coach needs something again and it was her that Sumire had sent out.

"RYUZAKI-CHAN!" Sakuno heard her name. As she looked for the source of the sound, the three people she's been looking for met her brown eyes.

~O~

"RYUZAKI-CHAN!" Both shouted on Ryoma's right and left ear.

Ryoma's ears hurt. Well of course it will. Who wouldn't if people screeched at it?

"Anou…" Sakuno's soft voice came to get their attention.

"Speaking of the devil." Eiji and Momo muttered.

"E-eh?" Sakuno was utterly confused.

Momo and Eiji's eyes had a glint in them. "It's nothing." They smiled sheepishly.

On Ryoma's left ear, Momo whispered. "This is your chance Echizen." And on his left, Eiji did. "Go for it Ochibi."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

A while ago, his cat-like sempai, Eiji told him that his burger-loving sempai, Momo is right. He didn't know who so he asked. They screeched Ryuzaki's name. Why screech? And now what, they whisper these things that he doesn't understand?

"Ichi. Ni. San!" both counted as they pushed Ryoma towards Sakuno. They didn't even give Ryoma time to think about it.

"O-oi!" Ryoma's reflexes didn't help him right now. Maybe because of too much randomness. While Sakuno was just plain nervous to move around. She was glued to the spot.

Their lips had contact. Ryoma quickly pulled away and averted his eyes from her big brown ones.

"That's a nice one Ochibi! Didn't see that coming nyaa!" Eiji flashed a sheepish grin with a chuckle.

"We didn't know you're the aggressive one!" Momo had the same grin.

Ryoma heaved out a sigh.

"See yah two _love birds_ tomorrow!" the red-head big goodbye

"Take care of Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo said eyeing Sakuno

"Chotto—" Ryoma tried to call them but was too late. He rubbed his temples. His sempais are really plain crazy.

He hesitated. Yes he hesitated to look back. But a glance won't hurt would it? He slowly looked back only to see Ryuzaki Sakuno unconscious.

He touched his lips that had contact with hers. It slowly formed a smirk. Yes it was an accident but who knew that accidents could be amusing?

A/N: I know that this is so short. But I can't think of anything to make it longer… gomen… but I'm really trying. oh yeah I got this from a doujinshi. Although the kiss part wasn't true… I think…

Ceyrai is right... I should have placed a disclaimer for this chapter *makes disclaimer*

Gratitude to:

AquaJet, sapphireraccoongal, midnight blue08, Otakugal, a can of ponta, '-'FreedomFairy'-', xxanimeloverforever18xx, crosstime-097051., -8-faces of the moon-8-, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, natsu-chan022

EDITED APRIL 13, 2009 - 10:41 PM


	8. Makeup and Onions

Chapter VIII: "Make-up and Onions"

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet

_He walked to her lying figure and knelt right beside her cold body. He stroked her long auburn hair and brushed he ones that covered half of her face. He cupped her cheek as tears came rushing out of his cat-like eyes to his cheeks._

_Her big eyes that had the color of chocolate were now closed. Her lips that always gave him a small yet warm smile were cold._

_If only he could see her eyes open. If only she could show him another smile._

_For the first time… for the last time... he kissed her with all the love he felt for her, not minding how cold she is right now._

_He snatched a bottle of poison from his pocket. If hers had ended, his should as well. With all the might he had, he drank all its contents, thus ending his life… but not his over-flowing love for her._

_Her eyes opened as she slowly got up. She noticed a man right beside her. As she saw him, she recognized him as the one she loved. Soon, tears fell from her eyes as she happen to see a familiar bottle right next to his body. It was a bottle of poison and she knew it._

_She cupped the lad's face. She slowly leaned on him. For the last time, she gave him a hug. She got a knife and ended her life._

_That's how Romeo and Juliet's life ended._

Momo and Eiji were crying as they both held onto the copy on their hands. During the play, a copy containing the story line was distributed.

"Ochibi's so great!"

"So young! The power of youth!

~O~

Ryoma and Sakuno got up from their position.

"W-we did it." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma looked at her and smiled.

Her blush was now visible. Not only did she remember the kisses they shared for the play, but she just saw the prince's precious smile! She can melt anytime.

"Oi… how come you weren't blushing before?"

"I… I was. I-it's because of make-up."

"Hn."

"Y-you? I-I mean, how d-did you cry easily?" not that she's underestimating his acting skills, his tears just seemed to be a lot than when they had practice.

"Onion." He simply replied.

* * *

**Author's notes:** okay honestly, I haven't read Romeo and Juliet before.. yeah yeah you can pity me I don't mind. But after seeing some anime that kinda did Romeo and Juliet, this is how I understood it okay? So if there are some things that didn't exist, gomen. Haha.. Don't forget to review!

Gratitude to the ff:

Sapphireraccoongal, crosstime-097051., '-'FreedomFairy'-', Ceyrai, xoXoxNIKKIxoXox, midnight blue08, natsu-chan022, AquaJet, Otakugal, a can of ponta, Carlalalita, and Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-


	9. Ponta

Chapter IX: Ponta

A green-haired lad and an auburn-haired lass sat next to each other on a bench. Not that they planned it. It was just pure coincidence.

Like usual, the lad had a white can on his hands, with the label Ponta. Sakuno always wondered. What is it about Ponta that he really liked? She had tried it quite a few times but… she didn't see anything special about it. It's just like some other soda, except that it's grape flavor.

But wondering about it won't do anything.

"Ryoma-kun?"

The lad looked at her. "Anou how does Ponta taste like?" All Sakuno wanted was to know how Ponta tasted like. Asking that question wouldn't hurt anyway.

Ryoma took a sip, and then placed his free hand at the back of her head. He let his lips makes its way to hers.

Her eyes were wide open. She's shocked by his sudden actions. And who wouldn't be shocked?! She can taste grape flavor. A blush covered her cheeks. She was frozen as ice. As he stopped, she quickly covered her mouth, still unable to believe what just happened.

"It's sweet." He said leaving.

Sakuno didn't know if he was saying that Ponta was sweet or it was her—she slapped herself mentally. How can she actually think that Ryoma would think of her as that sweet thing! (Although that is what Ryoma really meant)

She sighed. She should have asked… "How does Ponta taste like for you?"

"I'm such a baka." She said. Not that she didn't like the kiss. She was just shocked. That's all.

* * *

Author's notes: hehehehe I can't believe I wrote something like this. *slaps self* I know I'm weird.. arggh.... I'm having so many weird ideas. Oh well, please review! ^^ oh yeah, stay tune cause the next chapter is entitled "Grape Lip Balm" and its the sequel to my fifth one-shot "Gay" hehe

for those asking what anime I was talking about, I watched **Ranma1/2**, the episode when they had a play bout that. Same with **Pretty Cure**.

Gratitude:

a can of ponta, natsu-chan022, sapphireraccoongal, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, poems2songs, crosstime-097051, AquaJet, Otakugal


	10. Grape Lip Balm

Chapter X: "Grape Lip Balm"

Sakuno was blushing mad and quickly covered her mouth. Even though he was her best friend, she won't deny the fact that she does have feelings for him. And now she gave her "_a... k-k..k-kiss_." the word softly escaped her mouth. Her blush grew darker.

She tried to compose herself by analyzing the recent happenings. First, she was begging her best friend to be a gay because she heard that it was fun to be with such. Then, he gave her a kiss for a reason that she doesn't know. But something crossed her mind.

She gave him a hug. "Ryoma-kun! I get it now!" she said in delight.

Ryoma blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He smirked. Finally. He just didn't stop her from begging him, but he also had a girlfriend. And to top all that, he didn't need to be cheesy.

"I get it now. You're a gay." She said facing him now. Ryoma's smile fell off his lips. "What?"

"I tasted grape. That must mean you're wearing a grape lip balm."

Ryoma looked at the white can on his hands and sighed. This was the first time he regretted drinking Ponta. He settled it down and rubbed his temples. This was one side of Sakuno that he hasn't seen for a while now. _Dense._

He sighed. Does he really have to do this? It seems there's no other choice. Surely Sakuno isn't _that_ insensitive.

He opened his bag and got his white cap. He dusted it off and placed it on Sakuno's head. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Will this do?" he smirked.

Sakuno's blush came back. She's wearing his hat, for God's sake!

"_Ne, Ryoma-kun, how will you confess to a girl?" she asked her best friend out of the blue._

"_Hn."_

"_Please tell me. It'll be a secret."_

_He sighed. This girl here will surely not give up. And opportunities like this rarely come. "Like this." He said firmly. He placed his hat on hers then gave her a light kiss on the cheek._

_Sakuno didn't get that, that was the lad's confession. "Oh."_

"H-hai." She said shyly. Ryoma couldn't believe that he had to be cheesy for a girl.

* * *

**Author's notes:** waaah! I thank you all guys for the reviews! "Stolen Kisses" has finally reached 100 reviews! You have no idea how this made me happy! I shall work hard to make my stories better… although I'm not sure if I can make them longer. I'll try though.

Also, this is the sequel to "Gay". But to tell you, I seriously like the prequel better. I guess I'm not really good with sequels hehe. Oh well, this idea just came to me and I had another urge to write it. Also, I guess you know that Sakuno's a bit OOC. Well since they are bestfriends here, I tried to make her a bit comfortable and open around Ryoma. And I added some childishness and denseness in her character. Gomen if you dont like it.

Gratitude to:

Natsu-chan022, sapphireraccoongal, a can of ponta, midnight blue08, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, AquaJet, crosstime-97051., InsanMutilation, SaKuRa-cHaN02, poems2songs, Carlalalita, Otakugal, and '-'FreedomFairy'-'


	11. Fever

Chapter XI: Fever

The teacher entered the room as Sakuno tensed more. Why? Pretty simple, the seat next to her, where Ryoma sits is currently empty. "Please, be safe Ryoma-kun." She prayed to Kami-sama.

"Class, Echizen is absent today because of fever." The teacher announced. Sakuno sighed. "Mou… it's all my fault."

She remembered. The day before, being a klutz, she left her umbrella. And Ryoma having an umbrella, gave it to her.

"_Mou… I forgot." Sakuno said looking at her wrist watch. She was standing watching every drop of the worsening rain._

_Ryoma came, as he happen to see her stiffened figure. He walked to her then placed his umbrella on her trembling hands. "E-eh? D-demo…" before she could utter any word, the lad had left off to the heavy rain._

~O~

"Ryuzaki-san." Horio came calling her.

"Horio-kun…" she said in a low tone. Recently, he has been revealing his feelings for her. No confessions yet, although he has been offering to walk her home, tutor her in tennis and academics. You can say that he's trying to show off. But he has failed because of a certain cat-eyed lad's presence.

"Can I walk you home today? Since Echizen's absent." He offered.

"Gomen demo I have plans."

"I… see…"

"Gomen Horio-kun."

~O~

Sakuno was in front of the Echizen residence. She has been pacing there back and forth for quite a long time. She breathed heavily then finally had the courage to knock. "Anou… k-konichiwa."

She knocked louder, but still there's no response. She decided to leave. "_The umbrella can wait_."

As she spun to walk away, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Like someone was knocking from inside. After a few more knocks, the door slightly opened revealing a white cat.

"Meow." It said walking away. Sakuno stood there a bit shocked. Did the cat open the door for her? And is it signaling her to follow? What a smart cat the Echizen's have!

~O~

"Konichiwa." She called once more, still no one replied. She placed the umbrella on a nearby table as her eyes roamed around the house. She was currently at the dining room.

"Sakuno…" a familiar voice called. It was definitely a male's. It was a bit soft, but she heard it clearly. She looked back and saw that it was Ryoma who called her. Not just called her. It was _Ryoma_ who _called_ her by her _first_ name!

He was in his blue pajamas and slippers. The first button was undone and his green hair was all messed up. His eyes looked drowsy and to top all that, his face was all flushed.

"Ryo-ryoma-kun?" she blushed.

"What are you doing h-here?" he asked slowly coming closer.

Sakuno averted her eyes from his, looking at random things at the background. "W-well I-I was just g-going to return th-this and y-your cat op—" she stopped as Ryoma leaned on her shoulder.

She stiffened. She can feel his warm breathe on her neck. He was supporting his weight on her. His temperature was high. "Ryoma-kun, you're burning up!" there was no time for stuttering.

Ryoma continued to bury his face on her shoulder, then hugged her. "No."

"Wh-what do you mean no? Please… you need some rest."

"No… Horio… he'll take … take you away from me…" he said like a child losing his candy.

"E-eh? Y-you just have a high fever… th-that's why you say th-that. I'll help you to y-your room." She can't believe that it's the prince who's actually telling her something like this.

"No."

The longer they stayed like that, the stronger did Ryoma hug her, and also to mention, the darker her blush grew.

"Meow." It seems Karupin saw her discomfort. With all the strength she had, she brought Ryoma to his room. He settled Ryoma on his bed but he was still hugging her. "R-ryoma-kun!" she was panicking a bit now. She could faint any time.

"Ryoma-kun… your temperature's really high. Please l-let me go."after that, Ryoma seems to slowly release her as she sigh in relief. Then, she felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes were wide open. Ryoma's kissing her!

After that, Ryoma lost his consciousness then lied on the bed. Sakuno was frozen solid with a blush on her face. Darker than her previous ones.

~O~

Ryoma's golden eyes slowly opened as he felt four things. One, there's something cold on his forehead. Two, his body seems to be lighter than before. Three, something furry on his left hand. And four, something warm and soft on his right arm.

He slowly got up then looked at his right side only to be welcomed by a twin-braided girl's sleeping figure. "…Ryuzaki?"

Looks like he was clueless with all that.

* * *

A/N: lol… is this still short? Oh well… I got the Horio liking Sakuno idea from the bear episode. You do know that Horio was hugging Sakuno that time ne? hehe. I wish it was Ryoma who did that.

I know Ryoma was OOC, but he has a fever. Who knows what he can say? I got this from Special A. The episode when Hikari had a fever. She was like looking for Kei all the time. Then she even confessed to him. She was OOC on that episode hehe

Please review~!

Gratitude:

Sapphireraccoongal, a can of ponta, crosstime-097051., midnight blue08, natsu-chan022, SaKuRa-cHan41, -8-faces of the moon-8-, KiNoMoTo18, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, poems2songs, AquaJet, and Otakugal


	12. Habits

Chapter XII: Habits

"_Honesty is the best policy kid." Nanjiroh said to his four-year old son. Ryoma raised his eyebrow. Just what could his oyaji mean by that? "You'll understand someday kid." Nanjiroh replied as if reading his son's mind. He placed his large hand on his head._

_Just for the sake of feeding his curiosity, Ryoma followed what the old man had told him. He always placed honesty as one of his top priorities. And after some years, it grew and developed as a habit. A habit of being truthful, was what his cousin said._

_Although up until now, Ryoma hasn't fed his curiosity._

"I win!" Sakuno exclaimed happily.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "Un." How can he lose? Well it's just the first round anyway.

Ryoma and his girlfriend, Sakuno are just bored out of their lives. So they decided to play a game to kill time. But a bet is tied to it. A simple bet of the loser following whatever the winner says for a week. Just a typical bored person's bet.

They were playing the most famous… most controversial… and the easiest game of all time. A game with your luck depending on it. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Sakuno said with Ryoma mumbling with she ending up as paper and Ryoma as rock. "I win again. Just one more." Sakuno smiled happily. Boy was she so innocent. She didn't even care about the bet. It was just fun to play with your boyfriend, even though he's just mumbling and that's all.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Sakuno said with Ryoma winning the round.

After that round, all the luck made way to Ryoma as he won three consecutive rounds. He smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Sakuno sighed yet smiled. "So… what do you want?"

_Honesty_… it crossed his mind as his smirk grew wider. "A kiss." He said in a simple way.

"Eh?" she blushed. "N-nani?"

"A kiss." He subtly repeated.

She cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and waited. Then she felt something warm on her lips. She slightly opened her eyes as she found herself looking at his golden ones. Time stopped for her. They've been going out… yeah. But it was their first kiss on the lips. Her longest way was a kiss on the cheek.

Soon, they broke up in need for air. Sakuno grabbed all the air she could breathe.

The Echizen household door opened. Rinko and Nanjiroh had finished their shopping. "Sakuno dear, what happened? Do you have a fever?" Rinko asked worriedly as she placed her hand on Sakuno's forehead.

_Honesty…_ it crossed his mind once more. "_Hmm… not bad oyaji_." He thought.

As Rinko continued to worry about her son's girlfriend. Nanjiroh's eyes sparkled in an evil way. A smirk crept up to his lips. "Now now… son, what were you doing?"

Ryoma was reminiscing on the word honesty, as he answered back without thinking. "Making out…"

"I'm proud to call you my son!"

Ryoma just realized what he had spoken out. "Che… habits…" he muttered as Nanjiroh gave him a tap on the shoulder.

**Author's notes:** hehe. I got this idea while my mom was scolding me. Hehe. I just did one little white lie. And I was found out thanks to my great brother. And so she was telling me that even though it was a white lie, honesty is something important. And I should make it as a habit. So there you have it. I learned my lesson and I got an idea for a fanfic~! Heehee

I enjoyed writing the part about the Rock, Paper and Scissors, hehe XD

Gratitude:

oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, AquaJet, a can of ponta, xxanimeloverforeve18xx, natsu-chan022, SaKuRa-cHaN41, midnight blue08, poems2songs, Carlalalita, -8- faces of the moon -8-, Otakugal, cheskiXchanXsempai, KiNoMoTo18, sapphireraccoongal, '-'FreedomFairy'-', crosstime-097051., io sono mi-cchi


	13. Dare

Chapter XIII: "Dare"

The hallway was nearly empty. The surroundings kept still and silent. It's as if the gods have prepared for this very event to occur. Two figures stood facing each other. One was shaking a bit cause of nervousness, while the other was just practical. "_Mou… how did I get into this mess?_" was the thoughts of the trembling one.

_A number of girls formed a circle. All their attention was set on the spinning bottle centering them. They all cleared their throats at the sight of the bottle starting to slow down. The beads of sweat that stayed at their sides, fell. They resisted the urge to blink even once._

_Then the bottle stopped, pointed on someone. Someone in braids. Someone with big brown eyes. Someone with the name of Ryuzaki Sakuno. "M-me?"_

_"Of course it's you, Saku-chan!" her best friend confirmed. "So… is it a truth or a dare?"_

_The question she never wanted to answer just entered her ears. She fidgeted her green skirt and was hesitant. If she says truth, they'll surely ask her if she loves the prince, and if she says yes, they'll surely be WILD. She didn't know if she should regret this responce or not. But there's no turning back. "D-dare."_

_Silence followed. Tomoka was deep in thought. Being her best friend, she knows that Sakuno's just running away from telling the truth. So… "I dare you to kiss Ryoma-sama!" She said smoothly with a smirk. The other girls gave her death glares. But they were no match to the glare that she gave off. The girls calmed down and chickened out._

And that's why she's here.

Sakuno sighed. "_I should have said truth_." She thought. If only she said that single word, things wouldn't be like this. "Oi."

She returned her attention to the lad that stood right before her. The same as always. He was poker-faced. His eyes were filled with bore but still it gave off a powerful look. "Anou…"

Her blush started to cover her cheeks. "G-gomenasai!" she bowed with her eyes tightly shut. She stayed in that position for a while to compose herself and to make up her mind.

"For wh-" In a sudden, she placed her hands on his cheeks then leaned. For the first time, Echizen Ryoma was cut off by a girl. Cut off by Ryuzaki Sakuno. Cut off by a kiss.

Sakuno backed away looking down, the blush still visible on her cheeks. She tried to look at him but quickly averted her eyes. She whispered, her voice trailing off… "Gomenasai…" with that, she left off running quickly like her whole life depended on her legs.

Ryoma- who was left behind blinked. And blinked. And blinked. "Why was she apologizing?"

The kiss would do, but why was she apologizing?

* * *

**Author's notes:** hehe. Okay I updated! I know that Truth or Dare is another famous game. And a lot of fics were based on it. Although, so far, I've never read anything like this before so I released it.

Just to be clear, I brought back Ryoma-kun's denseness by a bit. And I made Sakuno the one kissing him. Most of my one-shots, revolved about Ryoma the one kissing her. So there. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also I noticed that you are all wondering that Nanjiroh could say such a thing on my previous one-shot. Well I mean, he did retire because Ryoma was born. Isn't that a fatherly deed? So I guess there's nothing wrong with him _sometimes_, teaching something _true_ and _good_ to his son ne?

Wow it reached 150+ reviews with 12 chapters~! I so thank all of you. Please review ^^

Gratitude:

Junkness, a can of ponta, KiNoMoTo18, '-'FreedomFairy'-', -8-faces of the moon-8-, SaKuRa-cHaN41, poems2songs, AquaJet, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, io sono mi-cchi, crosstime-090751, Carlalalita, midnight blue08, Otakugal, Be-ya, natsu-chan022, DarkAngel010


	14. Kisses

Chapter XIV: Kisses

"_Ryoma-kun I… I… love… I love you." Finally, Ryuzaki Sakuno was able to put to words how she felt for the lad. But here's the real deal. She nervously waited for his response as her heartbeat increased. "Stand straight." She heard him say._

_She cleared her throat and forced her shut eyes to open. She obeyed him and slowly stood straight but looked at the floor as if it had all the answers she needed. "Look up." Ryoma let out another order._

_Sakuno heaved out a small sigh and looked at him. She looked at his golden eyes that were staring at her. She knew those eyes very well. She knew if he was having fun, or if he was serious. And by the looks of it, whatever he'll do or say is something he really wanted._

"_Good." He said nonchalantly as he came closer. And closer. And closer. Finally closing the gap between the two of them._

_Finally, they became a couple._

Sakuno got up from her bed with her face all flushed like a cherry. "A-a dream?" she asked herself and let her eyes roam around her pink-dominant bed room. But seeing the picture that stood near her, she realized that they _are_ a couple.

It was their photo on their first date. They've been going out for almost a month, how can she possibly think that it's all a dream?! Maybe she just can't believe that finally, they are. "Oh yeah I need to get ready for school." She managed to say as she got ready.

~O~

It was lunch time and Sakuno with her best friend Tomoka, shared a table in their school's cafeteria.

"Saku-chan, does Ryoma-sama like kissing on the lips?" Tomoka suddenly asked. Sakuno blushed furiously. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just answer my question. Do you often kiss each other?"

She nodded and looked down, letting her blush overcome her face.

"Kyaah! I'm really envious! I mean, you always walk home together and you shared a lot of kisses already! And of all, you can hear Ryoma-sama say _I love you!_" Tomoka squealed.

Sakuno bobbed her head up to face Tomoka. "N-no… we're not like that."

"Eh?" Tomoka wondered.

"I-I said that on my confession."

"Wait! You mean Ryoma-sama hasn't said that he loves you!?" came the shocked expression of Tomoka.

Sakuno wondered. She never thought of it that way. But seems that her best friend had a point. "He hasn't." she admitted sadly.

~O~

She stayed on the benches near the court waiting for the boys' tennis practice to end. She continued to ponder about what her best friend had said earlier. "_Does Ryoma-kun… really love me_?" she asked herself.

"Oi." Came his voice. Sakuno glanced back seeing him ready to walk her home. "H-hai." She nodded.

~O~

Just like a normal day ends, Ryoma and Sakuno separates with a kiss. Even though they've been doing it for a quite a while, the day will end with Sakuno blushing a lot.

Ryoma was about to take a leave but was halted. "R-ryoma-kun…" He looked at her.

After all that pondering, Sakuno wanted to ask Ryoma if he really loved her. "Anou… " but she changed her mind. She had all her trust to Ryoma. Why would he go out with her if he didn't feel the same way? "_Sakuno no baka_." She thought. "What?" he asked getting her out of her trance.

"A-ah…" Sakuno tried to think of something else. "Why do you like kissing on the lips?" Her eyes widened upon saying that. It's true that she wanted to know why. But she never intended to spit it out. She never thought that her tongue can slip like that.

"A-anou… th-that's no—"

"Heh." Ryoma smirked. Sakuno's blush became darker as she looked away. "… because it's yours…" he said bluntly and finally took his leave.

"Sakuno no baka…" she mumbled.

* * *

**Author's notes:** well here you have chapter 14. Hehe. And seems that this'll be my last one-shot. Why, you ask? Well this is actually my last idea on how they share kisses. Oh well. I really thank all of you. So far this is my story that had the most reviews! I so thank all of you! Even though this the last one-shot, I hope you'll still read and review.

**The previous chapter reviewers:**

A can of ponta, SaKuRa-cHaN41, poems2songs, whispered25, midnight blue08, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, prilly55, AquaJet, junkness, io sono mi-cchi, Otakugal, hye-kyo, KiNoMoTo18, '-'FreedomFairy'-', crosstime-097051, fuji22ryoma, natsu-chan022, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo

Again, I thank all of you for the support, PM's, reviews, faves and alerts. I hope you R&R my other stories. Arigatou!


	15. Special Chap: New Year Dream

Special Chapter: "New Year Dream"

New Year's Eve… one of the most looked-forward events of Japanese people. For one of their beliefs is that, whatever you dreamt on New Year's Eve will come true. And on one of these Japanese people is Ryuzaki Sakuno. "I wish to have a really good dream." She said then finally took off to dream world.

_Her dream… it started with her attendance on Seishun Gakuen's Special New Year Festival. Seigaku usually holds a festival during the first of January. The festival is set by the students themselves. The time period starts from seven in the morning and ends in 9 in the evening. It occupied almost a whole day._

_Sakuno was in her pink kimono. Everyone was having a count-down, for when the clock reads 9:00, the fireworks will be overwhelming the skies. Nine is not a very good number in Japan. So the students thought that if they welcomed nine in the evening with excitement, which is the fireworks, the year would be prosperous._

_Tomoka and Sakuno had agreed to meet near the baseball fields. She says that the view of the fireworks there would be the best of all the places. But due to the darkness of the night, Sakuno found herself lost near the bushes. She sighed. "Mou… I can't believe I'm lost." She continued to take steps as all she saw were the trees._

"_Eh? I didn't know there was such a place here…" she continued to walk looking around. Then someone bumped to her. "Ittai." She slowly looked up. And it's… "Ryoma-kun…"_

_He was on a dark blue kimono with the design or cats. He had a cotton candy on hand. "Un." _

"_G-gomensai…"_

_Ryoma helped her get up. "Look up." he said. "It'll start soon." He continued. Ryoma was talking about the fireworks. They can both hear the count down._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5… Sakuno stared at the sky eagerly waiting for the lights…_

_4…Ryoma smirked…_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_The sound of fireworks dominated the whole school. After the flickering of lights… Sakuno fainted._

Sakuno got up from her bed as she glanced at her clock. Just the right time to go to the school festival.

~O~

She made her way to the school with her grandma driving her. She was wearing her pink kimono. In the whole trip, she was dazed. "Sakuno?"

"H-hai!"

"What's wrong?" Sumire asked worriedly.

"I-it's nothing." She said forcing a smile. The truth is, she's been thinking about her dream. For the passed years, all of her New Year dreams came true or things similar to it occurred. But she fainted in her dream. It really bothered her. What if something bad happened?

~O~

"Saku-chan" Tomoka called her wearing her red kimono. As return, Sakuno smiled at her. "_I'll have to think about that later_." She thought. After all this is the festival. She has to have fun.

"It suits you!"

"Same with you Tomo-chan."

"Ne, let's try the stalls!" Tomoka said pulling Sakuno.

They tried the traditional games found on a typical cultural festival. And seems the regulars were participating with it.

Kawamura was having a sushi stall. And it has a small program called "Wasabi Sushi Eating Contest". Whoever wins will get a special prize. Fuji was found participating and winning it.

Inui was having an Inui Juice Stall. Like Kawamura's, it says whoever lasts alive in drinking Inui Juice, will have a special prize. "Before you participate, please sign this waver. Thank you." He mumbled.

Kaidoh was having a 'Shoot-it Stall' with a toy gun, whichever object you shoot will be yours.

Beside it, was another 'Shoot-it-Stall', and Momo was running it. And like usual, both are competing for more customers.

The two tried other stalls and managed to kill time until the end of the festival was near.

"The firework's are quite near! Let's meet near the baseball field! The view there is the best! I'll just do something!" before Sakuno could utter any word, her best friend had left. "_Oh no… I forgot to tell Tomo-chan…_"

She followed wherever Tomoka had run to but then, she found herself lost. "Mou… I can't believe I'm lost." She said. She ended up on a woody part of Seigaku. All she could see was a sight of trees and bushes. "Eh? I didn't know there was such a place here…"

Taking a few more steps, she bumped into someone. "Ittai…" She slowly looked up only to see… "Ryoma-kun…"

He was wearing a dark blue kimono with cat patterns. He was holding a cotton candy. "Un."

"G-gomenasai…"

He helped her to get up. "Look up." he said. "It'll start soon." He continued.

Sakuno was getting nervous. The sequence of happenings in her dream is happening. Soon she heard the count down. Upon hearing these, she forgot all about her dream. She was looking forward at the fireworks display.

10

9

8

7

6

5… She was gazing at the night sky…

4… Ryoma smirked…

3

2

1

Sakuno didn't hear the loud bang of the fireworks. She didn't see the lights that were supposed to sprout at the night sky. She didn't feel the impact you were supposed to feel during a display. All she saw were his closed eyes near her opened ones. All she felt was his lips on hers.

After the display, Sakuno fainted with a huge blush on her face. "Oi…" Ryoma didn't expect that coming.

* * *

**Author's notes:** omg! This actually reached 200 reviews!? O_O Hehe. To thank all of you MORE, I added another one-shot. Well let's just say I love you all, lmao. Well you've been like "that's it? All finished?" It's not like I won't be creating fanfics anymore ne? but still, to thank all of you, here I present a special chapter! Please review!

I don't know if Seigaku does have a festival like this. I kinda made it up. The same with fireworks at 9 pm. 9 is not really a good number in Japan (according to my research) but I don't know if the Japanese did fireworks to throw away bad luck.

**I dedicate this one-shot to:**** (if you have reviewed to Stolen Kisses chap 1-14, you should find your penname or anonymous name. it took me long to type all of you here O_O *phew* I'm not expecting you to look at all this one by one, but I sure hope I didn't miss one. If I did, please tell me.)**

Crosstime-097051., anonymousgirl, Be-ya, SweetBlossom5, little circle of manga friends, AquaJet, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, KiNoMoTo18, , '-'FreedomFairy'-', midnight blue08, poems2songs, SaKuRa-cHaN41, Otakugal, xxanimeloverforever18xx, reza12ember, sapphireraccoongal, junkness, nertz, syNemYoA, loriemay , -8- faces of the moon -8-, TezukaxFuji lover, astraldrop11, a can of ponta, Na-Mi-chan, Carlalalita, SamRaine, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, natsu-chan022, fuji22ryoma, windyelephant, A midsummer night's dream, KatrinaKaiba, luna-moongoddess, Saruwata Ayumu -0987654321-, Annabel, mhwang, Ceyrai, moonbunnie, InsaneMutilation, io sono mi-cchi, cheskiXchanXsempai, DarkAngel010, hye-kyo, prilly55


End file.
